


Day 7: Sugar/Spice

by moretrash



Series: Hunk Ship Week 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, Food Fight, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk Ship Week 2018, Keith is so pure, Specifically with powdered sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Keith and Hunk bake in the middle of the night.





	Day 7: Sugar/Spice

Keith, in typical Keith fashion, was awake in the middle of the night. 

It was fairly normal for him to wake up in the middle of the night, and go to bed in the early hours of the morning after being awake for a couple of hours. Back on the castle of lions, and later with the blade of marmora, Keith would often find himself in the training room to wear himself out. Now, on Earth, he didn’t have that option. 

Hunk had insisted that Keith wake him up if he was awake, but Keith was still hesitant to do that. Though, he didn’t think he would need to that night due to the fact that he could smell chocolate from the kitchen.

Keith followed his nose into the kitchen, his footsteps soft due to the fact that he liked sleeping in fuzzy socks to keep his feet warm. Sure enough, Hunk was moving around the kitchen, mixing ingredients together while something that Keith assumed was the chocolate he had smelt cooked in the oven.

“Hey, Hunk.” Keith greeted softly. Hunk jumped and turned around, smiling gently.

“Hey, Keith. Can’t sleep?” Hunk asked. Keith nodded and moved to see what Hunk was mixing together. He thought it was some sort of cookie batter, but he couldn’t be sure. 

“Yeah. What about you? And why are you cooking so late?” Keith asked. Hunk shrugged a bit and smiled.

“Well, I couldn’t sleep either, so I made some chocolate cupcakes and now I’m making some edible cookie dough. Then I’m going to have some warm milk and honey and go to bed.” Hunk said. Keith tilted his head and blinked tiredly.

“Edible cookie dough?” Keith asked. 

“Yeah! You know how you’re not supposed to eat raw cookie dough because of eggs? This doesn’t have stuff like that so you can freely eat it.” Hunk said. 

“If I’m being honest, I still eat cookie dough even when it says not to.” Keith said. Hunk laughed and shook his head.

“That is so unhealthy, Keith. You could have gotten sick!” Hunk said. Keith shrugged and hopped up onto the counter, leaning over and pecking Hunk’s cheek in a kiss.

“Do you want to help?” Hunk asked. He remembered when Keith was a paladin, he would often offer to help Hunk in the kitchen. Keith brightened up and grinned happily, hopping off of the counter and trotting to Hunk’s side.

“Yeah, I wanna help. What are you working on?” Keith asked. 

“Well, I’m almost done with the cookie dough, but the cupcakes are about to come out of the oven so you can start on the frosting if you want.” Hunk said, pushing the recipe towards Keith.

Keith glanced over the recipe and grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet out of excitement at what he saw.

“I love cream cheese frosting!” Keith exclaimed. Hunk chuckled and smiled as he looked over at Keith.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Hunk said. Keith grinned as he grabbed the cream cheese, butter, vanilla extract and butter, setting it up with a bowl to mix it up. He grabbed put in the required amount of cream cheese and butter before turning to Hunk.

“Is there a mixer?” Keith asked shyly. Hunk nodded and grabbed a handheld electric mixer from a cabinet, handing it to Keith.

“There you go.” Hunk said brightly. Keith smiled and mixed up the two ingredients, sitting back for a moment. He felt a soft tap on his nose and looked over at Hunk curiously before realizing that Hunk had put a small dab of flour on his nose. Keith laughed and put a small bit of powdered sugar on Hunk in retaliation. Hunk chuckled and laughed, putting a bigger dot of flour onto Keith’s cheek. 

-

And so it went.

Keith and Hunk covered each other in powdered sugar in bigger and bigger handfuls until they were laughing while throwing handfuls of powdered sugar at each other. 

Keith was wheezing with laughter as he tried to cover Hunk’s hair with the powdered sugar, grinning with glee as he hid behind the counter. Hunk threw handfuls of powdered sugar at Keith, running around the counter to catch him. Keith paused and looked around, his eyes widening when he saw how messy the kitchen had become.

“Sugar snow angels!” Keith shouted, dropping to the floor with glee. Hunk smiled and laid next to him, humming quietly as he watched Keith excitedly make snow angels.

“You know, I’ve never seen snow on Earth.” Keith said. Hunk tilted his head and blinked in surprise.

“Wait, really?” Hunk asked. Keith nodded and sat up.

“Yeah. I mean, I lived in Arizona and Texas my entire life. When it snowed, it never stuck on the ground.” Keith said. Hunk smiled and hugged him close.

“This winter, we should take one of the lions and go somewhere that snows for a few days. You’ll have so much fun.” Hunk said. “I think you’d really enjoy snowboarding.” 

“I always liked watching that during the winter olympics.” Keith said softly. Hunk nodded and got up, grabbing the broom to clean up the large mess they had made. Keith got up and cleaned off the counters, humming lightly. 

“You want some milk and honey?” Hunk asked, grabbing the milk out of the fridge. Keith nodded a bit and poured a mug full of milk and put it into the microwave with Hunk’s mug. When it came out, Keith mixed in a bit of honey and sipped at the mug. Hunk smiled and wiped away the milk mustache that Keith had.

“Let’s go cuddle in my bed.” Hunk suggested. Keith nodded and followed Hunk to his room, crawling into bed and curling up against Hunk, drifting off within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr legendary-marmorans !


End file.
